


The Property Brothers

by suddenlyawkward



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Property Brothers TV Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyawkward/pseuds/suddenlyawkward
Summary: The property brothers except they're Thor and Loki, that's it, that's the fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Property Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> written years ago as i binged "the property brothers" on netflix, definitely don't own either the show or the characters. enjoy.

"Thor! I imagine this is quite difficult for you to understand, but you don't mix plaid with stripes, and especially not when they're so garishly colored" Loki said, swiftly taking the throw pillow from the oafish hands and throwing it against a freshly painted wall.

This reno had taken longer than expected and his patience was running dangerously low with this particular couple, they kept changing their mind about everything.

First they made Loki bid on a property, only to tell him at the last possible minute that they had changed their minds and wanted that horrible frat house instead, and then they had been absolutely useless with the decision making, Thor was the designer and Loki had a natural eye for this kind of stuff so he had some input, but generally their clients had some idea of what they wanted.

"Let me remind you who the designer actually is brother, besides, I wasn't going to mix them? Who'd do that? I was trying to decide which one looked better with the drapes" oh.

"Oh." he almost felt bad now, for ruining a perfectly good pillow -if a bit garish (red just isn't his aesthetic) "Well, that one looks better anyway, so you're welcome" he said haughtily, Thor only huffed a laugh and patted Loki on the shoulder.

"Looks like we're done here, you should give Diana and Steve a call, get them here so we can finally move on" Thor said, giving the room a last lingering look before nodding to himself in appreciation, it had been hard and frustrating, but the house looked beautiful.

Also he wasn't going to admit it in front of his brother any time soon, but the green pillow really was superior.

"HA! I knew you hated them too" Loki pointed a finger at his brother's face, it was satisfying knowing that his overly friendly oaf of a brother also knew the kind of mess the Daniels were.


End file.
